swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CWCG Heroic Traits
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide During the Clone Wars, few worlds are untouched by the tide of battle. From these affected worlds rise heroes whose actions shake the foundations of the galaxy. These are your heroes, and your actions can affect how systems, sectors, and even the entire galaxy endures the hardships of the Clone Wars. Creating heroes for a Clone Wars Campaign is just like creating characters for any campaign. However, this book provides new Talents, Feats, and Skill uses to help tailor your hero to best fit a Clone Wars Campaign. Heroes who come to prominence against the background of the Clone Wars likely have strong ties to the Separatists or to the Republic, and most have at least a passing familiarity with The Jedi and their powers. Even in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, the Clone Wars disturb and destroy the lives of beings that otherwise have no interest in- or knowledge of- the politics and events of the center of the galaxy. Many heroes are thrust into their role by war coming to their homes, and unlikely heroes can be created in the fire fights on distant Outer Rim planets. The mechanics in this chapter help you build heroes who reflect the unique environment and themes of the Clone Wars, but you can use mechanics from other supplements as well. When you create your character, consider not only how the Clone Wars have shaped his or her life but also where your character is going in the future. Your callous smuggler who has become wealthy running weapons for the Separatists behind Republic lines will not be a neutral third party forever. As your hero becomes entangled in the conflicts and plots that surround the Clone Wars, the hero's station in life, capabilities, and even personality might change accordingly. You might begin your career running weapons with little interest in which side emerges victorious, but when your Clone Wars Campaign begins, you join other heroes and engage in adventures of your own. Think not only about how the Clone Wars affect your character at the time of creation but also how it may affect your character five, ten, even twenty levels into the campaign. Heroes of the war When creating your hero for a Clone Wars Campaign, consider how unique aspects of the era and the overarching conflict give your character an interesting history and personality. Ask yourself how these themes impact your hero, and create a rich and interesting character who contributes to the story throughout the entire campaign. Of course, you can ignore these themes an create a character whose history is of your own devising, but if you want to create a character who interacts with the larger themes of a Clone Wars campaign, consider some of the following facets of campaigns set in this time. Large-Scale Conflict A hero in a Clone Wars Campaign can come from almost any world in the Star Wars saga, and chances are his or her life has been affected by the war in some way. Few worlds escape the galactic conflict, so even primitive planets can become critical battlefields in the Clone Wars. Your hero might be from an obscure, out-of-the-way planet like Nelvaan, drawn into the war after Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi liberate the Nelvaanians from the oppression of the Techno Union. Or your hero might be a Noble from Commenor, running away from a life of wealth and luxury to join in the war effort for the Separatists. With special permission from your Gamemaster, you might even be able to playa member of a Species that has not yet entered the galaxy at large, such as Ewoks or the Chiss, if your hero's unique history includes an explanation of how the conflicts of the Clone Wars cause you to leave your home planet well before the rest of the galaxy even knows it exists. In a Clone Wars Campaign, planet of origin is rarely a hindrance for a character becoming highly involved in the conflict, as the battles of the Clone Wars stretch from the densely populated Core Worlds all the way to The Outer Rim. Decline of The Jedi The Clone Wars are waning years for The Jedi Order. Not only do their numbers shrink leading up to the conflict, but many Jedi Generals are killed in skirmishes on distant battlefields. Ultimately, The Jedi Order is nearly completely wiped out by Order 66, but even before that point, many Jedi sense that their organization is on the decline. This affects not only The Jedi themselves but also those who rely on The Jedi for peace and justice. With The Jedi drawn away to fight in the Clone Wars, planets that rely on The Jedi to settle disputes and protect them from predatory neighbors are now exposed to danger and unrest. Your hero might be a native of an Outer Rim world that relies on local Jedi for protection from pirates; with The Jedi engaged in the Clone Wars, the pirates ravage your homeworld, leaving you to find your way in the galaxy with no home to return to. Likewise, your hero could be a mercenary who serves alongside a Jedi General who, like Jedi Master Kota, prefers not to work with clone troops; when the Jedi falls in battle, your hero suddenly finds themselves without an employer. These are the kinds of heroes that might arise as a result of the changing status of The Jedi during the Clone Wars. Rampant Corruption A key facet of galactic culture that leads to the eruption of the Clone Wars is rampant corruption. Politicians, nobles, businessmen, and other wealthy and powerful beings disregard their responsibility to those less fortunate and put their own desires and greed above the needs of those who rely on them. Corruption in the Senate allows Senator Palpatine to maneuver his way into the position of Supreme Chancellor, and the greed of the member organizations of the Confederacy allows Darth Sidious and Count Dooku to manipulate them into starting a galaxy-spanning war. Heroes of this era have likely been exposed to corruption. Jedi witness the fall of Count Dooku, Nobles have brushes with power-hungry peers, and Soldiers are thrown into chaos by the carelessness with which politicians commit lives to battle. Many heroes in a Clone Wars Campaign have been put on their path as a result of the corruption of others. High-Profile Villains The Clone Wars allow for the ascension of powerful villains into the limelight. The Separatists, denounced by the Republic as greed-driven traitors, have some of the most visible and eclectic villains in the entire Star Wars saga. Count Dooku is a well-known Jedi traitor; General Grievous is a reputedly brilliant military leader whose visage intimidates his enemies; General Loathsom is a vicious brute, Asajj Ventress an aspiring Sith, and Durge an immortal bounty hunter. Even Darth Maul, whose involvement in the lead-up to the Clone Wars ends nearly ten years before the outbreak of war, works closely alongside leaders of the Trade Federation. Your hero might have a history involving one of these high-profile Separatists, even if the Gamemaster chooses not to integrate that villain into your campaign. Your hero might be a Kaleesh who fought alongside General Grievous on Kalee, but now your hero resents Grievous for his role in the devastation of your planet. Similarly, your world might have been blasted from orbit by Separatist vessels under the command of General Loathsom, or the bounty hunter Durge might have killed or captured a member of your immediate family. Tying your hero's history to one of these highly visible villains is an excellent way to help your hero feel more like a part of the Clone Wars campaign. Militarization A necessity of warfare is the increased militarization of the galaxy. The best example is the Republic government, which has no standing military prior to the Clone Wars. To stand against the forces of the Confederacy, the Republic militarizes quickly (With the help of the Kaminoan cloners and the military hardware provided by Rothana Heavy Engineering). Individual worlds that pledge their support to the Republic find themselves the beneficiaries of this militarization, but many also have their infrastructure commandeered for the increased production requirements of the war effort. Separatist worlds spend large amounts of credits pumping out new Starships, Walkers, Speeder Tanks, and Battle Droids, buying them from other member worlds or mass-producing materiel for their own use. As a result, even once-peaceful worlds have their industries converted to military use, including agriculture (Clone Troopers must be fed), medical (Injured soldiers need healing to keep fighting), and manufacturing (Producing the weapons and vehicles of war). Your Scoundrel hero might have established themselves as a smuggler of fine antiquities, but finds that their services are required for legally shipping supplies to the front lines. Or your Scout hero might have been a big game hunter who traveled The Outer Rim in search of the next big hunt, but thanks to a massive increase in military influence, finds themselves recruited as a guide for Republic troops through the deep jungles of Felucia. Clone Wars Jedi See also: Jedi During the Clone Wars, The Jedi are not just the defenders of peace and justice but also the military leaders of the Republic. The Jedi are placed at the head of clone armies, and they wade into battle on distant worlds alongside the rest of the Grand Army of the Republic. For Jedi heroes in a Clone Wars Campaign, this means being sent on military assignments, even for Padawans. Your Jedi hero might be out in the galaxy on a dangerous mission entrusted to you by the Jedi Council, or you might be accompanying your Master to an important planet to defend it against Separatist attacks. Though The Jedi are allied with the Republic, some Jedi, such as Quinlan Vos, go undercover to infiltrate the Confederacy; such Jedi would likely keep their allegiances and powers a secret, as the powerful Force-users among the Separatists would be able to detect both their deception and, likely, their subterfuge. Establishing your Jedi hero's role in the Clone Wars is an important part of creating your character. Jedi who follow the Guardian path, and any Jedi that use their powers to enhance their combat prowess, are likely to seek out an active role in the war effort. This might mean leading Clone Troopers into battle, working with elite Republic commandos, or leading a Starfighter corps into Separatist space. Jedi who follow the Consular path join the Republic as healers and diplomats. Some Jedi join up with Republic Mobile Surgical Units (RMSUs), providing Force-assisted healing for those injured in battle. Other Jedi act as liaisons between the Republic and the civilian populations of disputed worlds, providing humanitarian assistance or merely serving in a diplomatic capacity. Jedi who follow the path of the Sentinel put their skills in stealth, subterfuge, and investigation to good use as undercover agents, spies, and saboteurs. These Jedi act behind enemy lines, infiltrating Separatist forces or causing chaos and havoc for the Confederacy. New Jedi Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Jedi characters within The Rise of the Empire Era: * New Talents: Jedi Consular Talent Tree ** [[Consular's Vitality|'Consular's Vitality']] ** [[Improved Consular's Vitality|'Improved Consular's Vitality']] * New Talents: Jedi Guardian Talent Tree ** [[Exposing Strike|'Exposing Strike']] ** [[Guardian Strike|'Guardian Strike']] * New Talents: Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ** [[Sentinel's Observation|'Sentinel's Observation']] ** [[Unseen Eyes|'Unseen Eyes']] Clone Wars Nobles See also: Noble The Clone Wars can be difficult for Nobles. Those Nobles who are members of noble houses or corporations on disputed worlds might find their resources drained by one faction or another, and others' homes and livelihoods are completely destroyed when conflict comes to their home planet. Though Nobles can fill their traditional role, the Clone Wars provide opportunities for Nobles to see what life is like for most citizens of the galaxy. When a battle between the Separatists and the Republic literally destroys everything they know and love, many Nobles turn to a life among the stars, using their skills and knowledge to their advantage. With nothing left to lose, some Nobles flee their homeworlds, seeking a haven safer and farther from the war, only to find themselves drawn back in. By the same token, many Nobles find their own place in the war. Those Nobles whose wealth ties them to the various commercial institutions that make up the Confederacy find it in their best interests to contribute to the war effort. Nobles serve as officers aboard Separatist Starships or lead ground troops into battle. Other Nobles are not so eager to throw their support in with the Separatists, despite their financial ties, and instead turn their back on the Confederacy to support the Republic. Those Nobles who do not become military officers (On one side of the conflict or the other) might fight to protect their interests or to expand their influence and profit from the chaos of war. Many Nobles find themselves on worlds occupied by the factions they do not support, and to survive they put on a friendly face for their new masters while secretly working against them from within. Even though these Nobles might be branded as traitors or collaborators, they know in their hearts where their true loyalties lie. New Noble Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Noble characters within The Rise of the Empire Era: * New Collaborator Talent Tree * New Loyal Protector Talent Tree Clone Wars Scoundrels See also: Scoundrel The Scoundrel flourishes during the Clone Wars, because the shifting lines of battle and utter chaos create an environment in which they can thrive. With both the Republic and the Separatists engaged in a long, drawn-out war, resources used to keep the peace and enforce the law are instead diverted to enhance military assets. Though planetary police forces and The Sector Rangers continue to enforce the law, they find themselves without the ships, personnel, and credits necessary to do their jobs, letting Scoundrels get away with more than before. Smugglers, pirates, and black marketeers take the opportunity to expand their influence during the Clone Wars, extending their operations into new systems and sectors where they previously had little influence. A Scoundrel character can seek to take advantage of the havoc wreaked upon the galaxy by war, looking to make credits while the attention of the Republic is elsewhere. Alternatively, many Scoundrels find themselves drawn into the Clone Wars, finding more legitimate employment as a result of increased need. Many smugglers cease to transport contraband and instead become legitimate shippers of weapons and supplies, giving up a life of crime thanks to the generous contracts handed out to independent traders by both the Republic and the Confederacy. Both sides of the conflict seek out pirates, offering them commissions to act as privateers that prey only on the members of the opposing faction. Though mostly the domain of the Separatists, bounty hunters and assassins find themselves on the payrolls of factions involved in the war, serving as mercenaries, bodyguards, and leaders. Any Scoundrels whose skills allow them to work well with others can surely find a place alongside one of the factions in the Clone Wars, because both sides of the conflict engage in tactics far outside the realm of proper military protocol. New Scoundrel Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scoundrel characters within The Rise of the Empire Era: * New Talent: Misfortune Talent Tree ** [[Stymie|'Stymie']] * New Opportunist Talent Tree Clone Wars Scouts See also: Scout The Clone Wars send agents of both the Republic and the Confederacy to far-flung worlds in search of resources to exploit. Many rely on local guides to keep them from getting lost in the unfamiliar wilderness, and Scout heroes become entangled in the conflict in such a way. The Republic and the Confederacy hire Scout heroes either as guides or trackers, but also sometimes as advanced scouts, bounty hunters, and even assassins. Thanks to the expansive nature of the Clone Wars, major conflicts take place on undeveloped, wild worlds where the skills of a Scout are extremely valuable. Without Scouts, both the Republic and the Separatists would have a more difficult time finding their way across planets like Felucia and Saleucami, both of which see significant activity during the Clone Wars. Moreover, Scouts find themselves thrust into the Clone Wars against their will simply by living on out-of-the-way worlds that become hot spots for military activity. Though actual conscriptions are rare, many Scouts are scooped up by occupying forces and pressed into service. Though the occupiers pay these Scouts, they have little choice in accepting the job. Other Scouts willingly join one faction or the other, and many of the Republic's and Separatists' best Scouts do not officially join either faction until the war comes to their home planets. Regardless of how the hero is drawn into the conflict, Scouts have skills that are hot commodities during the Clone Wars. As a result, Scouts see working for one faction or another during the Clone Wars as a way to make some easy credits and also improve their standing with the winning faction. New Scout Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scout characters within The Rise of the Empire Era: * New Reconnaissance Talent Tree * New Surveillance Talent Tree Clone Wars Soldiers See also: Soldier The Clone Wars are a Soldier's dream. With two major factions struggling for control of the galaxy, Soldiers find themselves in high demand on both sides of the battlefield. Professional Soldiers, including members of planetary militias, lend their expertise to the Republic or the Separatists. Some become mercenaries, acting as blasters-for-hire for the highest bidder. Others fight out of idealism, standing by their principles as they support the Republic or secede with the Confederacy. The Clone Wars present a straightforward conflict between two forces of relatively equal power, and the toughness and cunning of Soldiers can tip the scales of any given battle. Soldiers are everywhere during the Clone Wars. The clones and Droids fighting on either side have Soldiers among them (And players might choose to create Republic Clone or Droid Heroes). Pilots and Vehicle operators in the Clone Wars are Soldiers, as are gunners manning artillery stations. Most Soldiers specialize in a particular field during the Clone Wars, providing a specific service as a member of infantry units, Starfighter corps, or armor units. Heroic Soldiers are usually more than rank-and-file troopers during the Clone Wars; many are officers (Even low-level Captains and Lieutenants) commanding larger groups of soldiers, and some are elite special forces soldiers expected to be more talented and more deadly than other soldiers. New Soldier Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Soldier characters within The Rise of the Empire Era: * New Talents: Brawler Talent Tree ** [[Bayonet Master|'Bayonet Master']] ** [[Unrelenting Assault|'Unrelenting Assault']] * New Talent: Commando Talent Tree ** [[Keep Them at Bay|'Keep Them at Bay']] * New Trooper Talent Tree * New Squad Leader Talent Tree Skills See also: Skills Skills in Star Wars Saga Edition cover a broad range of uses under their general titles. Below are new specific uses for some of the Skills in the game. However, a Skill could apply in situations even when specific rules are not provided in the skill description. It is up to the Gamemaster to determine when a Skill is applicable, or if an Ability check is more suitable. Knowledge (Tactics) Main Article: Knowledge Heroes in a Clone Wars Campaign often find themselves on the field of battle, and only the quick minds of military leaders can ensure that the heroes survive or even emerge victorious. The following new applications of the Knowledge (Tactics) Skill can be used in any era but are particularly relevant to the Clone Wars. Anticipate Enemy Strategy (Trained Only) A good tactician can anticipate their enemy's movements and strategies, and then plan accordingly. As a Move Action, a character Trained in Knowledge (Tactics) can designate a target in their line of sight and make a Knowledge (Tactics) check to anticipate the enemy's next move. The DC for the check is equal to the target's Will Defense, or 10 + the target's CL if the target does not have a Will Defense (As is the case for Vehicles without unique Pilots). If successful, you gain special insight into the target's strategy and can anticipate it's next move. You learn what actions the target is likely to take on it's next turn based on the current circumstances; if circumstances change, the target's actions might change as well, though typically unless the situation changes drastically you should have a good idea of the target's likely next action. The Gamemaster is the final arbiter of just how much information you gain through the use of this application. Typically this does not include information on the use of Talents or Feats, but it should provide information on whether the target is going to attack, who the target intends to attack, where the target might move to, or any other special strategies the target might employ. Battlefield Tactics (Trained Only) If you are the Commander in a Unit during Mass Combat, you can use your tactical knowledge to grant extra Standard Actions to other characters in your Unit. The base check DC for this application of the skill is 20, and it requires three Swift Actions made on consecutive rounds to activate. Perception Main Article: Perception The battlefields of the Clone Wars are confusing, hazardous places where danger can rise from anywhere to strike without warning. Scouts and other forward units are critical to the success of a faction during a battle. The following new application of the Perception Skill can be used in any era but is particularly relevant to the Clone Wars. Long-Range Spotter (Trained Only, Requires Electrobinoculars) Though anyone can use Electrobinoculars to see objects at a distance, those Trained in the Perception skill can glean particularly useful insights from their long-range observation. You can Aid Another on an attack roll made by an ally or allied Vehicle by making a DC 10 Perception check instead of an attack roll. You must be able to see the target of the attack through the Electrobinoculars, and your target must be at least 50 squares (Character Scale) from both you and the ally you aid. Your ally must be able to hear and understand you to use this application of the Perception skill. Survival Main Article: Survival Since many of the battles of the Clone Wars take place on worlds hostile to Humans and other Species, it should come as no surprise that the Survival Skill is used extensively during this era. The following new application of the Survival Skill can be used in any era but is particularly relevant to the Clone Wars. Create Defensive Position (Trained Only) A character Trained in the Survival skill can make camp in a defensive position, digging trenches or otherwise preparing the encampment to defend against an attack. When you stop to rest (Even in urban or otherwise civilized environments), you can take 10 minutes to prepare the place where you and your allies are resting as a defensive position. At the end of 10 minutes, if you succeed on a DC 20 Survival check, you prepare an area no bigger than 20x20 squares as a defensive position. While you and your allies sleep within that area, you take no penalty to Perception checks to Notice Targets. Furthermore, all creatures take a -5 penalty on Stealth checks made within the prepared area. Lastly, you and all allies gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Reflex Defense while within the area. If you and your allies abandon the defensive position, the effect ends. Special: Sleeping or unconscious characters take a -10 penalty on Perception checks. Use The Force Main Article: Use the Force The Jedi Generals of the Clone Wars do not all lead clones into battle; many serve in auxiliary capacity, such as the Jedi healers who serve in Republic Mobile Surgical Units. The following new application of the Use the Force Skill can be used in any era but is particularly relevant to the Clone Wars. Move Light Object (Trained Only) You can use this application of the skill to catch and move a Thrown weapon, such as Grenades, that lands within your reach. The object can weigh no more than 5 kg. You must Ready an Action to catch the object on your turn, before the object is thrown. Moving the object requires a Use the Force check, with a DC equal to the attack roll of the thrown weapon. If you succeed on this check, you catch the object with The Force and can immediately move the object up to 6 squares away from you; otherwise, resolve the attack as normal. If the object you caught is an Explosive, such as a Grenade, it explodes at the end of its movement. You can use the object caught as a projectile weapon, as normal. Place Other in Force Trance (Trained Only) As a Full-Round Action, you can place an adjacent willing ally that you touch into a Force Trance with a DC 15 Use the Force check. In this state, the target ally rests as though in a deep coma and is considered Helpless. Each hour the target remains in the Force Trance, the target regains a number of Hit Points equal to its Character Level. You can bring an adjacent ally you touch out of a Force Trance as a Swift Action, but the target cannot otherwise come out of the Force Trance on his or her own will. If the target remains in the Force Trance for 4 consecutive hours, the target emerges from the Force Trance fully rested (As though the target had rested for 8 hours). While the target ally is in a Force Trance, it can go ten times as long as normal without air, food, or water (See the Endurance Skill). Unwilling targets cannot be placed in a Force Trance. Feats See also: Feats The new Feats presented here are available in any era. Some Feats are especially appropriate for Clone Wars Campaigns and should contribute to character concepts commonly found in this time. Class Bonus Feats Some of the Feats in this chapter may be selected as bonus feats by certain classes. Each class may add the following feats to their relevant bonus feat list. *Homebrew Heroic Class which may be used at the Gamemaster's discretion. Followers Main Article: Followers Followers are Nonheroic characters that act as your allies and agents during adventures. Unlike other NPC allies, Followers are obtained through Talents an augmented by abilities of your choosing. A player that selects Follower-granting Talents can choose the role, function, and abilities of those Followers through further Talent selection. Unlike a Crime Lord's [[Minions|'Minions']], Followers do not gain Skills or Feats as they advance in level, and many of their statistics are tied directly to the hero who spent Talents and Feats to gain them. However, Followers go on adventures with you and provide assistance, both in combat and in noncombat encounters, and otherwise function as members of your party. Followers are considered your allies, as well as the allies of your party members. In a Clone Wars campaign, Followers give the heroes an opportunity to lead troops into battle, command a crack squad of Republic Commandos, control a group of mercenaries hired to do reconnaissance, or retain a retinue of guards fitting for a Noble of stature. Though they serve the same functions as Nonheroic allies, they are different in that their actions are typically under the direct control of one of the heroes. A Jedi hero might lead Clone Trooper Followers into battle, while a Noble might have a team of loyal protectors and decoys accompanying her as she travels the galaxy. These followers are not just mindless, faceless drones who obey the hero's every bidding, but they do represent the many background characters that assist heroes in one way or another throughout the Star Wars saga. For an individual hero, the presence of Followers represents a significant part of that character's development: leadership. When a hero takes a Talent that grants Followers, that hero has become a leader to a single Follower of a group of NPCs. Gamemasters that allow heroes to take Follower-granting Talents should encourage these heroes to act as good leaders should, taking care of their Followers, ensuring they are healthy and prepared, and watching out for their emotional and physical welfare. Each individual Gamemaster can determine how much or how little time they devote to fleshing out the personalities and mannerisms of a hero's followers. For some, assigning a name to a follower is enough, but some Gamemasters might wish to flesh out the Followers as thoroughly as they would major NPCs for a campaign. Gamemasters should also consult with their players to determine how much detail they would like for their Followers. For example, a hero leading a squad of Clone Troopers as Followers might not care about their Followers' thoughts and motivations, and Gamemasters should be aware of how much attention their players want paid to Followers' personality details.